User talk:Katzie3
Please don't sign your name on main pages, only on talk pages (where the title is (user/category/template) talk:name). ok. I'm taking them off. sorry, didn't know. SheerGroink 13:00, 19 January 2008 (UTC) I'm pretty new to wikipedia editing, but im a big fan of pikmin, and i design videogames, so i do have some experience with this format. i was just wondering if the glitch that happens when an enemy holding treasure falls off a cliff, that the reasue reappers, could be mentioned somewhere. i think its a glitch cause its not normal to the game play, and isn't explained anywhere in the game, and doesn't look like pat of the game. i'd like to know if and where i could put it. SheerGroink 13:13, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :A glitch is a malfunction or fault, the game behaving in a way it isn't supposed to. This was purposefully put into the game so that treasures can't be lost forever, so it's not a glitch but a design insight. It's already on the page Prezintenden linked to, but could do with going on Cave, though, as well. ::ok. is the changes im making to the treasures series so all the treasure pages have the info box with the pictures like the beginning ones ok? and is it ok if i put in the max pikmin for each and the sales pitch and info for the treasures and series links later ok to? SheerGroink 14:33, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's great. ::::cool. it will be easy, cause ive beaten pikmin 2 so many times, ill just fly through it, and type in each as i get em. SheerGroink 14:49, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::Wah! You've taken my job! But I guess I can't complain, I've been really lazy lately. Just a tip, though, when you add the image to the infobox, be sure to check exactly how many pixels in width it is. If you make the image too big, it becomes pixelated and doesn't look nice. Also, when dealing with the PAL hoard numbers, check in on the Treasure Hoard page to make sure the numbers are right. I mean, all of the ones you've done so far are fine, but once you get up to #133 and above, it starts to get mixed up a little. ::::k, i'll try to make the pictures so they are not distorted or blurred, thnx for your help, i'll be keeping an eye on the NTSC and PAL #s to. SheerGroink 02:13, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::::i'm thinking of keeping the pictures that still have backrounds and are taken at nighttime, in the piklopodia, bigger, so they are easier to see, u think its a good idea? i am changes the rest back to smaller though. SheerGroink 02:21, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I think the bigger, better images are better on pages, with the smaller ones on Piklopedia/gallery-type pages, so you click on them for the better picture in the whole article. ::::::How am i doing? I've finished putting in the info boxes, for series and treasure pages. I'm now putting in galleries and treasure lists, on the series pages, and putting in treasure list on the treasure pages that are missing them. later i'm going to put in sales pitches and olimar journals on the pages that are missing them. and etc. SheerGroink 10:10, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Yes, you're doing well. Once every treasure has notes, I'll compare the ones you and Jimbo Jambo put in (both NTSC) to the ones on my (PAL) version to find if there are any differences at all, and someone with NTSC should check theirs against Prezintenden's. I hope there aren't any version differences, but I have suspicions. :I think i have the NTSC version cause i've never gotten any of the items in pal like magical stage and all the rest. ive beaten the game hundreds of times with all 201 treasures. SheerGroink 14:11, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Oh, and a couple of things: *Don't put any code in journal entry/sales pitch pages (links, etc.). *You have to add or (treasures), or or (enemies) to the pages. It's a copyright notice. :ok, i think i got out all the links, and put in the copyright issues on all the journl and sales pitch pages now. SheerGroink 14:47, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Just one tiny thing: when you add the metadata template, make sure there are no blank lines between the end of the text and the first ''. You end up with big gaps on the articles when that happens. Not really that big, just keep an eye out on future edits. Other than that, fantastic job. Although, it might be easier for you if you edit the main articles with the '' before you do the journals and sales pitches, because then you can just click the links that appear on the page to get to the subpages instead of having to type the name into the search bar every time. :k i'll do that from now on. SheerGroink 15:16, 20 January 2008 (UTC) I WAS going to ask why all you were having a discussion on someone else's talk page, but then I saw that SheerGroink was Katzie3.Pikdude 02:02, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :thnxs jimbojambo for fixing the copyright thing on the tear stone/journal, and moving the copyrights up on the others. as u can tell i also have trouble seeing wich is a capital "i" or a lowercase one. i have a really old TV. lol SheerGroink 03:02, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::No problem. Actually, I know exactly how you feel. My television isn't ancient, but it's old enough so as to have a fuzzy picture. Always re-read whatever you've typed when you finish, and if there's anything you think might have been typed incorrectly, look back at the game. Aside from capital and lowercase I's, I also make a lot of typos, so it never hurts to double-check. Oh, and you don't need to make a post in my talk page. I check the Recent Changes page often, so if you reply to something here, I should see it. :::ok got it. i'll keep double checking. SheerGroink 03:18, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :::wasnt sure how it notifies people, thnx, less work anyway.lol SheerGroink 03:18, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Ship Announcements Just created template. To add them: *create an "/announcement" page with the announcement on and " ". *Add " " to the series page.